Digitamamon
.'" Titamon |java=Horikawa Jin |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |partner=Bertran Pulsa Ren Tobari }} Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon that is mostly in an eggshell except for his -like legs and golden eyes. He can withdraw into his egg for protection and appears to have a near infinite space within his shell. He can control nightmare energy and release it from his eggshell. His name comes from "tamago", the Japanese word for , as a "Digi-Egg" called a "Digitama" from Japanese. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digitamamon is a Variable which lowers an enemy's AP.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Digitamamon also appears during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digitamamon runs a Jogress Room to DNA Digivolve two Digimon. Digitamamon are normal enemies on the overworld of Millenniummon's continent and Ryo's side of Despair Server 2. Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon in line 54.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Digitamamon card, titled "Recovery FD", is a Rank 4 card which revives one fallen Digimon with 100 HP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Digitamamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. One Digitamamon at the Autumn Leaf Fair is unable to help J.P. Shibayama find the and the guys' D-Tectors. Digimon Fusion Digitamamon are inhabitants of the Pitchmon Village in Gold Land, terrorized by the in their search for the Fusion Fighters United Army. A Digitamamon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. Digimon World Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon. A wild Digitamamon appears atop Mt. Infinity once Analogman is defeated there. It has the maximum 9,999 HP. Once recruited, it becomes a cook in the Restaurant, working there at random times much like Vademon. Due to a glitch, his food won't fill your partner's hunger requirements. This can be used to increase your partner's stats infinitely, provided the player has enough Bits. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digitamamon belongs to the Rare card group. He has 1810 HP, 800 Circle attack, 540 triangle attack & 300 Circle-seal Cross attack. Digimon World 2 Digitamamon digivolves from Starmon and Wizardmon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. He is also one of the digimon you must fight as a boss in the Drive Domain during the second Blood Knight attack. Digimon World 3 Digitamamon is an optional digivolution for every partner digimon, with requirements that vary a lot between each one, unlike other digivolutions. If DNA digivolved with WarGrowlmon, MegaGargomon will appear and attack with Mega Barrage. Digitamamon is also an Ultimate Brown Card with 22/26. Below are the requirements per partner digimon: Agumon: MetalGarurumon lvl. 20— Guilmon: WarGrowlmon lvl. 30, 120 Dark Tolerance— Veemon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode lvl. 20, 300 Wisdom— Patamon: Angemon lvl. 20, 100 Strength— Renamon: Sakuyamon lvl. 20, 400 Wisdom— Kotemon: Taomon lvl. 40, 280 Wisdom— Koemon: Armormon lvl. 30, 160 Strength— Kumamon: Grizzlymon lvl. 30, 80 Wisdom Digimon World DS Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digi-egg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It can digivolve into BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Digitamamon are moving obstacles in the track Jungle Ruins. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digitamamon is #203, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 222 HP, 240 MP, 119 Attack, 130 Defense, 110 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the MoneySaver3, Protect 4, and DarkBreath4 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Digitamamon digivolves from KaratsukiNumemon and can digivolve to Lampmon or Devitamamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Digitamamon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 3100 Holy experience, but only if you have befriended Tapirmon. Digitamamon can DNA digivolve to Ghoulmon with Monzaemon or Pandamon. Digitamamon can be hatched from the Chrono Egg. Attacks *'Enigma' (Hyper Flashing) *'Nightmare Syndrome'This attack is named "Nightmare Syndromer" in Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14.: Fires a powerful blast of dark energy from the opening in its eggshell which traps its enemies in an endless nightmare. *'Swing Egg' Unison Attacks *'Double Nightmare Syndrome': Fires powerful nightmare energy alongside Tapirmon. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Perfect Digimon Category:Digimon species